I Dare You
by XC12Passion
Summary: "Lloyd, think about it! Your dad's so clueless, he would never see it coming!" Cole excitedly persuaded the green ninja, "What's the worst that could happen if he found out we were the one's prank calling him?" The five boys and Nya are up for pulling a few pranks on the newly restored Garmadon in order to cure their excessive boredom a few months after the final battle. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been thinking about this little scene forever now so I decided to quit my procrastinating and to throw it down in writing no matter how ridiculous it is! ****Now who wants a pointless summery? Too late, I'm torturing you with one anyway XD Basically its just a squeeze of scenes in between the time of season three and the new season four coming soon!**

**It's been a few months since the Final Battle, and after settling in to their recently rebuilt dojo, our heroes are beginning to find themselves suffering from boredom.. While attempting to bring up ways to entertain themselves, Jay takes charge, and suggests only the most humorous of ideas involving pranks to pull on the former dark lord after he and Misako settle down for the night, only to find their slumber ruined by a simple phone call with an unrecognizable caller ID..**

Nya sighed in fatigue and tapped her manicured fingers upon the foggy glass of the large window. She directed her attention to the wicked storm pouring buckets of rain down the clouded view before her. The seventeen year old girl glanced over her shoulder, listening to the endless groans of boredom coming from the five boys lifelessly sprawled out in varied places throughout the game room.

It had been a few months subsequently after Lloyd had conquered the Overlord, and Lord Garmadon's darkened heart had been purified. In result to their victory, Ninjago was reshaped into its original, carefree configuration. In fact, many would say it was considered nearly _too_ peaceful. With the Serpentine trapped underground and the Skulitin Army no where to be seen, the ninja found their amicable lives somewhat out of place and rather outlandish. With little harm invited in the land of Ninjago, the heroes felt they had no purpose to defend their city without the balance of good and evil continuously clashing.

With so much as to effortlessly deal with ordinary criminals or occasional robberies, the spinjitzu masters often found themselves dully sitting in front of the television, or competing with one another, fighting to achieve the highest score reached in a video game. Of course their daily commitment of training was always required as their first priority before any 'fun' took place.

As much as they despised admitting the alarming truth, the rooted passion for their devotional lives as heroes gradually faded as each day passed by without a satisfying fight brought forth against the balance. The feeling of having nothing to strive after or so little as to set goals toward, crushed the energized spirit of each ninja and samurai, leaving them to sulk and half-heartedly train for what seemed to be nothing.

Each individual of the powerful team knew they were destined to be an important fraction of history, and their reason for living was clearly drilled through their minds permanently. Therefore, deep inside their hearts, they would always be prepared to destroy any antagonist who dare threaten to step foot in the land they called home. As far as they knew, the defeat of the Overlord and Lord Garmadon was only the beginning of the wild ride they had destined before them..

Kai suddenly tossed his video game controller beside him and vigorously ran his hands down his face. Cole doing the same, over exaggerating their signs of abundant boredom. They quietly sat, listened to the heavy rain mixing with the excessive hail pelting against the windows and roof above their heads.

"Guys," Jay was the first to break the silence, "We've been staring at that blank TV for two hours now," He slouched in his recliner.

"Its better than what's on," Cole yawned, and locked his eyes on the darkened screen mounted before the wrap around couch.

"Well?" Lloyd slid back on the sofa and stretched, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"That's the thing.. There's nothing _to_ do," Kai wearily plopped himself down between Zane And Cole, "And we're not going out anywhere in this weather.."

"Maybe we could watch another movie?" Nya suggested as she abandoned her spot at the window and leaned over her boyfriend.

Zane closed his eyes and shook his head, "That would be our third today,"

Cole groaned and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands, "There's no other options.. I'm sick and tired of spending our nights sitting around staring at each other!"

Nya walked around the recliner and sat on Jay's lap, "This is ridiculous! There has to be something we can do!" The teens blandly slouched back against the couch cushions and pondered ways of entertainment other than video games and television.

"You know," Jay deviously grinned, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely up for some prank calling," He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "anyone else?"

"Jay, it's 7:30, no one's gonna be sleeping by now," Kai scoffed.

"Why must they be asleep?" Zane turned and tilted his head, "It works just as fine when they are awake,"

"Its a hell of a lot funnier when you wake them up," The red ninja snickered, "because they're still half asleep when they're answering, and then you get 'em to freak out more,"

"Then who do we know that would be sleeping by now?" The black haired ninja sat up.

"Dareth?" The female sitting with the blue ninja questioned.

"Nah, I can already tell you he'd take it way too seriously, and spend the rest of the night trying to track down the number," Cole chuckled, "what about Sensei?"

"I don't even think he has a cell phone!" Lloyd burst out laughing, "and besides, he would beat us with his staff if he found out it was us!"

"Touché," Cole grinned before he and the other's turned their heads to the disrupting sound of the front doors of the dojo opening and closing. Garmadon and Misako noisily hurried up the stairs, laughing and joking on their way past the unusually quiet game room.

"Where've they been all night?" Kai glanced at the green ninja sitting across from him.

Lloyd sunk back and rolled his emerald green eyes, "They said they were going out to eat earlier,"

"Boys," the blue ninja confidently sprung up from his seat, "I think we just found our first victims!"

"Garmadon and Miskao?" Zane choked on his words, "I am afraid they would react far worse than Sensei!"

"What are we waiting for? Lets do it!" Kai threw his head back laughing, "Common, that would be hilarious!"

"Are you kidding me?" Lloyd stood up to face his friends, "Zane's right, my parents would go ballistic.. Especially Dad! Who knows what he would do to us!"

"Lloyd, think about it! Your dad's so clueless, he would never see it coming!" Cole excitedly jumped up, "What's the worst that would happen if he found out it was us?"

"He'd run us over with his truck and then feed our bodies to Ultra!" The bleach blonde spat and folded his arms over his chest.

"Man, he'd be so pissed!" Kai walked around the couch and snatched his phone from the arm of the furniture, "and that's what makes it all the better!"

"I don't know about this.." Nya ran her fingers through her thick, dark bangs, "we'd wake up Misako too.."

"You guys are putting way to much thought into this," Jay chuckled, "You couldn't ask for a better person to screw around with! I can already see him marching into our room in his fuzzy purple robe and slippers after he finds out it was us!"

"Oh man!" Kai and Cole doubled over in laughter, "Common guys! We don't have a choice, we gotta do it now!"

Lloyd couldn't help but laugh, imagining the humorous scenario himself, "Count me in!"

Nya and Zane shrugged, giving in to idea as well, "Who will be the one speaking?"

"I will!" Jay snatched the phone from the fire ninja's grasp and lowered himself to the carpeted floor while the others huddled beside him, forming a circle along the edge of the rounded couch.

"Fine, I get the second call!" Kai shouted and smacked Jay on the back, "You better have a good voice planned out in your head,"

Nya tapped her brother on the shoulder, "Hey, we can't get out of hand calling them a million times," She giggled, "they'll find out sooner or later!"

"It's Garmadon!" He bent over laughing, "we can go on with this as long as we can, before he comes down and whips us with the belt of his robe and starts chucking his slippers at us!"

Everyone burst out laughing and chaotically hollered in excitement, "HEY!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs over the wild laughter, "Get all your laughs out now while you have the time, because once he picks up the phone, we are dead silent! Got it?"

The boys shoved each other around, joking and laughing, "Yea, no one says a word no matter how funny it is!" Kai pointed.

"Not even a peep!" Jay intensified his glare toward the teens impatiently packing tightly around him, "not even a giggle leaves your mouth!"

"Okay, we get it!" Nya covered her mouth giggling.

"Whose number will we call?" Zane asked and lied down between Cole and Lloyd crowding around the circle.

"Most likely Dad's cell. Mom never answers this late at night," Lloyd smirked and turned to Jay, "So what's the plan?"

Here's what I'm thinking," the ninja of lightning tossed the cell phone back and forth in his hands, "Once he picks up, I pretend I'm this worker calling from the power company in Ninjago City and I'll say there's going to be a power cut with no electrical service for six hours due to a family of porcupines eating the wires in the junction box,"

Everyone burst out laughing, imagining the older man's reaction, "He'd get all concerned and call the power company back and freak out on them!"

"Shhh!" Jay cringed, while the others split their sides laughing, "We can't be too loud or they'll hear us and ruin it!"

"I don't know how long I can sit here listening to him without laughing my ass off!" Cole snorted and pounded his fist on the carpet.

"Well you better figure out how!" Jay scrolled through the ongoing list of contacts, "If you guys blow this, I'll tell him it was your idea!"

"You're the last person he would believe!" Kai jokingly punched his friend and their excitement raised along with the their shrieks of laughter.

"Shut up! OKAY, SHUT UP! Everybody just shut up!" Jay threateningly raised his voice and put his finger to his lips to quiet their racket, "I'm calling him right now! No one speaks.. Or even breathes!"

Cole buried his face in his arms, pretending his laugh was a cough, and Jay smacked him upside the head, "What did I just tell you?! Shut the hell up! Not a sound leaves either of your mouths!" The earth ninja side glanced Zane and snorted, finding his laughter unbearable to hold in as they met eyes.

Jay squinted at the four boys and Nya with one last warning, and dialed in Garmadon's phone number, "It's ringing!" He whispered and set the sound on speaker in order for the group of teens to hear the entire conversation.

**A/N: Jeez, how do you think this prank call will turn out? XD I don't know, with Jay getting all into this and controlling the phone, I have a really bad feeling about it! Prank calling the former lord of the Underworld? That's a risk I would never take, even if I was paid to! **

**Truth or Dare is on it's way later in the story as well, dares involving messing with Garmadon without getting caught, and things definietly get out of hand! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I know if you guys like this so far or not**

**So enjoy the rest of the summer while you can! School's just around the corner! Have a great night and thank you so much for reading!**

**-Payton(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys made my day after reading your reviews(: I'm so happy you like it so far, because I thought it was crazy XD**

**So Guests, I've decided I'll respond to you in the time order of when you posted a review, using my author notes! So you guys get your own little section! How awesome is that?! **

* * *

**'needaprofile': I will(: Sorry you almost cried lol thank you!**

**'Guest': I'm sorry it's taking so long XD but I'm working on them! Yeah, I need people to yell at me and get me motivated lol I get so lazy and feel like I don't even want to write, so when I see your guys' comments it gets me moving, so thank you!**

**'Guest': Really?(: Don't worry more will be coming!**

**'Guest': Aw, thanks! :D**

**'Guest': lol can't you see that happening? That would honestly make my life to see him running in like a mad man and scaring the crap out of them XD**

**'Lya200': So happy you like it!(: Jay's burial will most likely be held first if Garmadon realizes it's him XD Poor guy..**

**'Guest': Thank you so much! I appreciate the feedback!**

**'dixicorn': Haha you're so sweet(: Well, here it is!**

**'Llkuljay': lol I guess you could say that.. Only because they're like my favorite couple ever! But I decided to try something new, and add in some scenes with our ninja XD**

* * *

**I didn't make up the prank call, my brother told me about the lines he got from some app and so I used it for their call XD Alright, I'm done blabbering so enjoy the second chapter!**

'Don't say a word' Jay mouthed at the group of teens huddling shoulder-to-shoulder in a formed circle. The stressful suspense increased with every ring, leaving the eighteen year olds anxiously waiting for the phone connection. They bit their lips to keep from giggling, quietly murmuring to one another in rising excitement.

The phone line fuzzed before a whiny voice echoed through the speaker, "What is it?" Garmadon crankily answered the phone call sent from the unknown caller.

"Pfft!" Kai instantly spit out his laughter, earning a slap from his sister and a few threatening glares from the remaining boys.

A dopey grin curved across Jay's lips and he revealed his most talented western accent after he cleared his throat, "Hi, this is Bobby Dan. We're out workin' on a junction box right up the street." The clique of teens squirmed in silent laughter, jokingly smacking the blue ninja as they waited for a response on the other line.

"Hm?" Garmadon groggily yawned, feeling half asleep.

"Bobby Dan. I'm callin' from the power company." Jay caught himself goofily grinning as he spoke, ignoring the escaping snickers directed from his friend's throats.

"Ah, yes,"

Knowing what was about to come, Nya covered her mouth, riskily giggling. "Well.. I-I hate doin' this to ya'll, but I gotta let ya know you're gonna loose power in a couple minutes." Cole snorted and Zane cuffed his hand over the black haired boy's agape mouth.

"WHAT?! Who all was informed about this?!"

"It's gonna affect the whole city. Now, ya'll gonna have an unscheduled power cut. No electrical service for about five hours." Lloyd shielded his face and greatly shook from the giggles breaking from his lips, knowing how concerned his father would react.

"FIVE HOURS?!" Garmadon's voice cracked while he choked in disbelief.

The earth ninja could no longer bare to tame the uncontrollable laughter caged inside his lungs. He released his loud, obnoxious cackle, resulting with Zane and Lloyd forcefully pinning the stronger down. "Its just, we ran into a serious problem with the local junction box, and we gotta fix it before ya'll get in some deep doo doo." The boys split their sides laughing, listening to the older couple quietly consult with one another concerning the unusual phone call.

"Why do you dip shits call this late at night to report an issue?!"

"Now don't be gettin' your panties in a knot! We just got called in on this an hour ago." Kai silently chortled and wildly pounded his fist against the tan carpet.

"Why are you calling so late if you knew about this earlier?!"

"We just had to order some extra cable and replacement parts. I'm sorry sir, this is a huge job." Zane found himself being swallowed into the delirious laughter surrounding him, and could no longer help himself, nor save Cole from hyperventilating with his endless giggles.

"_SORRY MY ASS!_ WE WILL DIE IF WE'RE CRAMMED TOGETHER FOR THAT LONG! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO ABOUT OUR FOOD?! IT'S HOT! I'M SWEATING MY ASS OFF! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT AN AIR CONDITIONER! AH! WHAT ABOUT OUR ELECTRICITY?!"

"My apologies, there just ain't nothin' else we can do.. Oh, hang on a sec.." Jay dramatically paused and turned from the speaker to spill his severe burst of chuckles, "My co-worker just told me its actually going to be about eight hours."

"WHHAAAAT?!" Garmadon's whiny voice loudly exploded through the speaker.

Jay nearly cried, hearing the former dark lord's painfully concerned responses, "We went to check out the junction box, we got in there, and found the wirings all disabled and torn due to porcupines."

"PORCUPINES?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yea there's a whole family of porcupines in there, just eatin' up the box." Lloyd rolled across the carpet laughing, and joined the remaining boys as they jokingly slapped each other around in excitement.

"You have to be kidding me.." Garmadon heavily sighed.

"Nope, them critters eatin' those wires like there ain't no tomorrow!"

The older male made a face and glanced toward his concerned wife perched on their bed,"..A family of porcupines? In our junction box?"

"Yes sirre. Man, one of 'em got totally fried!"

"Ahh! Thats horrible!"

"Happens all the time! I mean, ya'll haven't smelled nothin' till ya smelled electrocuted baby porcupine!" Zane repeatedly smacked his forehead against the carpet while shoved around by the fire ninja immaturely kicking and screaming.

Garmadon gasped from the other line, "Dear God.. That's so sad.."

Jay covered the speaker of the phone, collapsing on his girlfriend in busting laughter, "One of my buddies grabbed a bite, just for the hell of it, and he said it was actually pretty darn good!"

"Hmm, you don't say.."

"But I'm gettin' off the subject here." The ninja of lightning whacked Kai upside the head and pointed at Zane and Lloyd to get Cole under control, "We need ya'll to switch off your electronic devices."

"I still can't believe this.." Garmadon groaned.

"We're sorry for the troubles really. Now ya'll gotcha selves five minutes to turn everythin' off."

"..Unbelieveable.."

"Oh, and if ya'll smell burnin' Porcupine, don't worry 'bout it." That last comment did it for the clique of teens. Sending them disorderly falling over one another in chaotic, delirious laughter as they praisingly smacked Jay across the back and ridiculously hollered.

"I'll keep that in mind.."

"Well, we'll inform you as soon as we get the job done." Jay shoved Lloyd off his back, trying to quickly rap up the call so they could laugh in peace. Garmadon only irritatedly grumbled without a response, and hung up.

The silence subsequent to the ending tone lasted nearly five seconds before the game room blew up in shrieking laughter. The boys screamed at the top of their lungs, toppling over one another and slapping each other around in unbearable laughter.

"That was great!" Zane crumbled onto the floor, "We must do it again!"

"AHH!" Cole's outrageously noisy laugh erupted from his gut, "I JUST PISSED MY PANTS!"

"Oh man! I can't even breathe!" Kai could barely find his words, beating the carpet with his fists, "I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"That was too funny!" Nya's tears spilled down her cheeks in wild giggles, "He totally bought it!"

"He was flipping out!" Lloyd clutched his stomach, cracking up, "I never knew it was physically possible for a guy to scream that loud!"

Jay busted up laughing, flopping himself sideways upon his girlfriend, "Did you hear him get all compassionate for the porcupines after I told him one of 'em got fried?!"

The group screamed bloody murder, shouting and cheering in laughter, "Let us not forget how upset he was about losing his air conditioner and food!" Zane shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed.

"He was so concerned!" Kai kicked and hollered, "I bet he's calling the power company right now!"

"And the humane society for the porcupines!" Nya elbowed her brother.

"That couldn't have gone any better!" Cole screamed and continuously smacked the blue ninja across the back, "Awesome script, Jay! He fell for everything!"

Jay stood up and performed a boastful bow, "Admit it! I'm the best!"

"Ha! I bet I could do better!" The fire ninja challenged and weakly stood, supporting his weight on Zane.

"Pft! You wish!" The blue ninja scoffed and watched Cole, Nya and Lloyd continue to roll around laughing.

"I PISSED MYSELF AGAIN!" The earth ninja crouched down, laughing hysterically.

"Okay, guys.." Jay, Zane and Kai turned to face their three friends sprawled over the floor, childishly shouting and squealing, "It's really not that funny anymore-we stopped laughing about this five minutes ago."

"IT'S HILARIOUS!" The black haired male hollered and flipped onto his stomach, wiping tears from his eyes, "Common, let's do it again!"

"I get this next call!" Kai ripped the phone out of Jay's grasp and pointed to the delirious teens, "And you guys decide who the best caller was!"

"You don't stand a chance!" Jay smirked and folded his arms across his chest, "He'll know it was you!"

"Trust me, he'll never find out." Kai confidently stepped over the maze of bodies continuing to flip in laughter, and found his way back to the hazelnut couch.

"Oh, he'll find out! Especially if these guys keep this up!" Jay threw his muscular arms in the air, "I still don't know how Garmadon didn't hear them in the background!"

"Jay, he's old! He doesn't even remember what he ate for breakfast!"

"Yes, but he will figure it out sooner or later." The white ninja stepped in.

"And if you screw this up, I blame you for the death of us by his slipper beatings!" Jay threateningly pointed in his friend's face, "I'm in no mood to have slippers chucked at me!"

"Calm down, we already decided he would run us over for our punishment," Kai chuckled, "And _then_ he would chuck his slippers at our tombstones."

Lloyd's face flushed bright red from his uncontrollable laughter and pulled himself up, trying not to make eye contact with Cole or Nya as they continued to joke. Their racket came to a sudden halt as the double doors of the game room flew open, welcoming the former lord of the Underworld and his bride.

**A/N: I think it's only funny if you actually imagine yourself being there when they're calling him XD Crazy enough, right? I don't even know what goes through my head anymore! I only start writing during the middle of the night so that explains why anything I post doesn't make any sense XD**

**I don't know.. Think they got busted? XD You'll find out in the next chapter! **


End file.
